It started with a promise
by Soniccouples10
Summary: how Starscream become Megatron's Second and what true is behind it


" Uncy! Please help me with this bow?" a red,white & blue seekerling with red optics asked holding a purple ribbon in his tiny blue servos out to a big silar mech who also had red optics and had a purple symbol on his mech was trying hard not to 'blush' as he heard snickers from behind him and he swear if the mechs behind didn't stop he'd blast them to oblivion!...why doesn't he now you may ask?because even though the mech known as Megatron was a warlord of a whole army feard by all...he couldn't kill infront of a child.

That and he feard the seekerling's carrier but he'd rather have his spark torn out then say that outloud."Why not ask your carrier Starscream?"

"She with Sire shouting..again" Starscream replied his wings sagging in sadness he knew his sire didn't care about him the mech just wanted a made his guardian Megatron and a few others just mad at that. "Megatron help him with the bow" a pink autobot femme whispered into the warlord's audio,grumbling the silver mech tide the bow around his charge's waiste much to his charge's happiness.

" Thanks Megatron" Starscream said hugging the warlord. The young seeker wasn't stupid he knew what his guardian does but he didn't care Megatron is the only mech he saw as a sire figure then his own sire. "...Uncy can I ask you something?" the tri color youngling asked but then remembered the red & blue mech and the pink femme behind his 'uncle'. "alone?" he finished eyeing both Optimus and Elita 1 who got the idea and left the room leaving Megatron alone with the youngling.

" What is so important you wanted us to be alone? " Megatron asked with a chuckle picking the tri colored seekerling up so they were optic to optic. The decepticon warlord didn't get a reply right away but after a few minutes Starscream looked the ex gladiator in the optics and asked " When I'm older can I join your army?" ...to say that Megatron was surprised was a understatement the mech nearly dropped the youngling in his arms which made Starscream to wrap his arms around Megatron's he said something wrong the seeker prince quickly apologized but was cut off when the mech holding his tiny frame cut him up but covering his lip plates.

"Starscream I'm not mad..but curious" Megatron started sitting down in a nearby chair holding his young charge close in a hug. " Why you want to be part of my army? You wouldn't last a hour with my soldiers they'd eat you alive..and I won't be able to help you"he said venting a sigh pulling the mechiling closer when he heard a sniffle from said mechling. " p-Please Megatron? I want to help you B-Beside I'll be older and can handle myself." Starscream said deffending his request with some he seen that one optic purple mech one time with his guardian talk nothing but logic and the silver mech holding room always listened...Sighing in defeat Megatron chuckled at how the young seeker was able to convince him he maybe the tri color mechling would make good Decepticon.

" heh Alright Starscream you can..BUT" the silver mech said looking the now estatic Starscream in the optic "you'll be trained by my top fighters got it?" course that cheered 'Screamer right up. Giggling the youngling hugged his guardian and got of his grip and down. "you have a meeting to go to Mr" he said earning a laugh from Megatron as he stood up. "I do but they're always boring with your sire in them and one of these days I'm sure he'll even make Prime snap at him..and then the darkside of Prime will show" the 'Con leader said his smile fading with each word,he never admit it outloud but he wasn't happy his brother was given the title of Prime when he's a young mech still but couldn't help...didn't mean the silver mech worried the pressure will be to great that Optimus snapped.

" You said he didn't have a bad circut in his frame though Why would he be bad?" Starscream asked curiously as he looked up at Megatron. " Even the most purist of sparks can have some bad tempers Starscream Remember that...I pray that no one has to see it" the older mech said kneeling down and pulling the seekerling in a hug. A vocalizer being reset was the thing that made bothMegatron and starscream to look up and see Optimus prime standing a few feet away from them.

" I honestly hate to interupt but Bloodstar is beginning to get impatient so we got to go"

" That mech can blow up for all I care..but fine lets go" the silver tirant said with a sigh letting go of his charge and leaving with his brother. When both leaders were outside Megatron suddenly pinned Prime to the wall catching the younger of the two to let out a startle yelp.

"how much did you hear Orion?"

"..from when you promised Starscream to be your Second in command " Optimus replied it was best he tell the truth..expesially when someone called him by his real name (he was really glad only three people knew his real name) "So..you heard me mention your temper?" the gladiator asked knowing the answer. "it's not that bad Megatron and you know it your's ten times worse!" the prime said shooting his big brother a glare when he saw a smug look come onto his silver face plate what was he smirking about?. "you're proving my point here" the decepticon whispered and chuckled when he watched the younger mech look away.

"nothing to be ashamed of Optimus it's normal to have a temper..speaking of tempers lets go before bloodstar throws a fit worthy of Hatchet"

" Megatron NO FIT is worthy of Ratchet" the red and blue mech said getting away from the wall after Megatron let him go following him into the meeting room.

**Millions of years later**

"And that's how I became Megatron's second now can I go!?" Starscream said from where he was pinned to the wall by his trine mates who asked him (more like forced him) to tell them and Soundwave's cassettes who where behind the two seekers how he even got to be the second in command of being so young. " Before you go one more question screamer" Frenzy said climbing onto Thundercracker's shoulders.

"What?" the red seeker asked with a groan all he wanted to do is head to his room for some stinkin recharge it had been a very long day. "if Megatron is your guardian/sire figure why you always try to off him?" the youngling asked curious.

" that's a act ok now LET ME GO OR I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE BRIG!" Starscream screamed making everyone back away so he can leave and leave he did Screamer stomped all the way to his quarters and right when he got there plopped right onto his berth and offlined his optics...only to online them again when he felt a servo on his shoulder."whoever's servo on me you're gonna lose it" the decepticon SIC said through clenched denta.

" You'd do that and you'll lose your wings" Megatron's voice sounded into his audios making the younger seeker to shoot up into sitting position staring at his sire figure who was smirking. "Keepaway from my wings I stay clear of your servo" Screamer said with a childish tone after a few astro seconds as Megatron sat next to him wraping his strong arms around his second's shoulders. "Deal" he said with a chuckles as the young mech abbsently snuggled into him.

"...Megatron can I ask you something?"

" Ofcourse Starscream what's on your prosessor?" the silver mech asked looking down at the red seeker in his grip. " Do you ever regret making me your Second in command?or keeping that promise?" was the whispered question as Starscream hid his face into his guardian's neck suddenly pinned down to the berth and having two glowing red optics glaring down at him was the answer Starscream wasn't expecting 'course he was expecting a dent in his helm,a slap to the face..not this " I don't regret my desission Starscream! I never did what made you think that!?" " EVERYONE ELSE TELLS ME YOU DO REGRET IT!" Starscream snapped tears falling down his cheeks and surprising the Decepticon leader alil.

" Starscream" the silver mech said after putting on his 'father mode' as he had heard earth kids say when they see a adult cop scolding them " Whoever told you this is lying ..I never regretted making you my second" the old mech smirk saying " Besides why would I regret bringing my son on a top rank huh?" Starscream's optics widened alil and smiled up at his sire figure or should he just say Sire this mech pretty muched raised him instead of his father.

" Thanks dad" the red seeker said hugging the warlord who hugged back. "aww what a cute moment!" a voice said and both mechs looked to see Skywarp,Thundercracker,Rumble,Frenzy and was that the autobot spy Mirage!? " Oh maneveryone will like this photage" the autobot said with a chuckle.

" Hey give us copies!" Thundercracker said to the spy who happily agreedand left the Con base before he could get killed...to bad the others didn't leave 'cause two Astroseconds later both Megatron and Starscream were chasing Frenzy,Rumble,Thundercracker& Skywarp around the whole decepticon base! (well ain't that weird father/son time?) until few hours when all four were found and pounded on.

After he was done pounding them the Con SIC finally went to bed not planning on waking up until the next month.

**Author's note: OH MY GOSH THIS WAS SO HARD TO MAKE! But anyway I'm sorry I didn't do disclsamer at the top like Normal but this computer doesn't alow me to add changes the next day So I'll do it down here! I Don't own Transformers the characters I only own is Bloodstar who appeared in this story so PLEASE Read & Review!**


End file.
